Good Buu (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Manga and Anime Upon his first appearance Good Buu is weaker than Evil Buu. It is never explicitly known if this is because Evil Buu possesses the majority of Majin Buu's power, leaving Good Buu weakened, or if it is because Evil Buu is a manifestation of Majin Buu's rage, thereby allowing him to focus his energy to even greater levels and like rendering Good Buu unable to gain strength through rage as effectively as Innocent Buu could. Regardless, he is still recognized by his newfound allies as easily one of the strongest warriors in the universe. After Good Buu is spit out of Kid Buu and proceeds to fight his evil self, he is shown to be capable of holding his own better than Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta did, managing to hold Kid Buu off for an extended period of time before eventually getting beaten. In Dragon Ball Super, Buu challenges Beerus, but even with his regeneration capabilities, he is easily defeated. In the Universe 6 Saga, Buu is chosen as the very first pick for Beerus' team by Goku in preparation for the Tournament of Destroyers, with Goku going as far as saying they absolutely could not leave him out of their team. In the anime, Vegeta asks why he would choose Buu since he had lost against Beerus and Goku notes that, while true, Buu could become very formidable once worked up enough. During the Zen Exhibition Match between Universe 7 and 9, Buu squares off against Basil of Universe 9. Despite Buu not taking the match nearly seriously and thinking of Basil as someone who is trying to merely play with him, Basil's best attacks prove completely ineffective in inflicting any damage or even faze Buu. After Basil ends up inadvertently hurting Mr. Satan, however, Buu gets angry and effortlessly beats Basil unconscious. In an effort to even the odds, Basil takes a drug to bulk-up and unnaturally increase his power beyond his limits. In this form, Basil is finally described by Buu as a strong enemy, but still quite below Buu's own strength. In-between the exhibition matches and the Tournament of Power, Buu trains and acquires a slimmed-downed body as a result. In this form he briefly spars with base Goku, with Goku noting that Buu possesses considerable power and increased speed. Nekomajin It is stated that Good Buu is equal in power to base Neko Majin Z, Good Buu also proves to be able to defeat Usa Majinwith a single slap (despite him having obtained every Majin-Dama other than Z's). Video games It is shown in the game Dragon Ball Online through the Majin race that Good Buu still possess the potential of Kid Buu hidden inside him, though he is never shown using it and may be incapable of doing so. However in Xenoverse 2 he teaches the Majin Future Warrior how to unlock this power within themselves though explains that there is a risk that they will lose their "heart" indicating that Good Buu himself could unlock this hidden power within himself but chooses not to for fear of losing his good heart and turning into another Kid Buu. Abilities Techniques * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Body Manipulation and Regeneration – Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate Frieza's Repeating Death Beams destroying Earth since it destroyed every atom of Buu. It is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. ** Tuffle parasite immunity - In Dragon Ball GT, due him having complete control over his body thanks to his body manipulation abilities Good Buu is immune to being controlled by Tuffle parasites as he easily resists the egg infecting him and ejects it from his body. This left him one of the few inhabitants of Earth to avoid falling under Baby's control. * Mystic Attack – The ability to extend his arms or legs. ** Explosive Buu Buu Punch - A rapid fire punching that utilizes his ability to stretch his arms to deliver a barrage of punches. Inherited from Innocent Buu and utilized as a Super Skill in the Xenoverse series. * Absorption '– Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. In ''Dragon Ball GT, it is shown that Good Buu can partially absorb people into himself to protect them as he does with Pan and Mr. Satan to protect them from Baby's Tuffle parasites though they remain conscious and separate from Good Buu essentially allowing them to hide out inside Buu's body. * '''Kamehameha - The signature energy wave technique of the Turtle School invented by Master Roshi. Used by Buu as a Super Skill in the Xenoverse series. ** Majin Kamehameha - The Majin's version of the Kamehameha, Good Buu's version is orange and is his full power attack, used to heavily injure Basil. In the Xenoverse series, it has the same pink color as the version used by Innocent Buu. After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. ** Super Kamehameha - The more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. Having copied the technique from Goku before his fission, Good Buu is still able to use this attack. This attack was used in his fight against Evil Buu, who also attacked with the same move. However, Good Buu's attack was eventually overpowered. * Chocolate Beam – This is Good Buu's signature attack. It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. When Majin Buu expelled his evil and became the pure hearted Good Buu, he tried utilizing it to finish Evil Buu, but it failed and backfired causing Good Buu's downfall and the result of Super Buu. In the final battle against Kid Buu, Good Buu desperately tried to use the chocolate beam to defeat Kid Buu, but it was also unsuccessful. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. ** Candy Beam - An evasive variations of Chocolate Beam in which he fires the his Candy Beam while spinning around turning any nearby opponents into candy. One of his Evasive Skills in the Xenoverse''series. ** '''Cookie Beam' - A variation of Chocolate Beam that turns his target into a cookie and eats them which he inherited from Innocent Buu and utilizes as one of his Ultimate Skills in the Xenoverse series. In the Xenoverse series the opponent is expelled from Buu's body after being consumed which restores some of Buu's health. * Power up - While he initially lacks the ability to Evil Buu's physical presence, Good Buu gains the ability to power up through anger after being spit out by Kid Buu, he accomplishes this through blowing steam out of his head to increase his power. While his maximum power is not known Evil Buu is said to be the embodiment of his concentrated wrath and may be a representation of his maximum rage power. * Impressive Slap – An attack used against the human boxer Pit Bull Pete. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Fission – In Age 790, after reading Bob & Margaret caused him to long for female companionship, Good Buu uses this ability to split himself, though this time into Mr. Buu and the first female Majin, Miss Buu. * Sleep – Good Buu sleeps for extended periods of time, when asleep it seems to be impossible to wake him up. * Healing – Majin Buu can completely heal another being through his Mend Beam, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Majin Buu can bring them back to health. It is unknown if this ability was possessed by Kid Buu or inherited from one of his absorbed Supreme Kais. He is unable to revive the dead. * Fission - Despite being a fission himself, Good Buu retains Innocent Buu's ability to produce fissions. After reading Bob & Margaret in Age 790, Buu longing for love uses this technique to create a female Majin named Miss Buu using ideas on females he got from Bob & Margaret. In Xenoverse 2, in a alternate timeline anomaly created by a Distorted Time Egg placed at Majin Buu's House by Mira, Majin Buu uses fission to create offspringafter being inspired by Mr. Satan's familial relationship with Videl. In Xenoverse 2, he requires lots of food to create these offspring which can be provided by the Future Warrior resulting in six offspring though if the Warrior is a Majin this limit increases to ten. * Love-Love Beam – A technique Mr. Buu and his wife Miss Buu used to give birth to their child Baby Buu in Age 791. It is implied that they used this technique several more times to create more children and their family to continue to grow resulting in the creation of the Majin race. * Angry Hit - A rapid movement based charge attack used in the Xenoverse series in which Buu uses rapid movement to suddenly appear in front his opponent and attack them. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to his custom skillset (which represents the Instructor Good Buu) via Partner Customization. * Zigzag Express - A variation of Innocence Express used by Buu in the Xenoverse series as a Super Skill. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization. * Shockwave - A weak kiai used to make opponents stagger that appears as a Super Skill in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Majin Buu's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. * Ki Explosion - An explosive wave Super Skill that appears in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Majin Buu's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. ** Super Ki Explosion - An explosive wave Ultimate Skill version of Ki Explosion. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to his custom skillset (which represents the Instructor Good Buu) after it has been purchased for 15 TP Medals in Partner Customization. * DUAL Angry Explosion - A two person team attack variation of Innocent Buu's Angry Explosion which appears as Good Buu's Dual Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2 as it appears as part of his custom moveset after the 1.09.00 Update. He also teaches it to the Future Warrior once they reach maximum friendship with him. * Full Power Energy Wave - A common energy wave Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Majin Buu's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 15 TP Medals in Partner Customization. * Taunt - A technique where Buu mocks his opponent to either enrage or distract them which he inherited from Innocent Buu. One of his Super Skills in the Xenoverse series. * Dynamite Kick - Mr. Satan's signature attack. After the 1.09.00 Update, this Super Skill can be added to Majin Buu's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. * The Savior Has Come - Mr. Satan's signature double-v fighting pose. After the 1.09.00 Update, this Ultimate Skill can be added to Majin Buu's custom skillset after it has been purchased for 15 TP Medals in Partner Customization. * Innocence Bullet - A twin energy sphere attack that combine together and explode producing a toxic cloud of poison. One of Buu's Super Skills in the Xenoverse series inherited from Innocent Buu. * Vaporize! - An energy sphere attack inherited from Innocent Buu. Appears under the name Innocence Cannon'in the ''Xenoverse series. * '''Flame Shower Breath - A powerful breath attack inherited from Grand Supreme Kai which Good Buu retains due to representing the goodness of Grand Supreme Kai inside the Innocent Buu created by Kid Buu's absorption of Grand Supreme Kai. It appears in the Xenoverse series as one of his Ultimate Skills under the name Innocence Breath. In Xenoverse 2, it can be added to his custom skillset via Partner Customization. * Meteor Shower Assault - An energy sphere barrage used by Good Buu in his Shape-Up form in Dragon Ball Super. Forms Shape-Up During the Universe Survival Saga, after training non-stop in preparation for the Tournament of Power, Good Buu slims down and becomes far more muscular, physically resembling Super Buu apart from the color of his eyes. This is referred to as his "Shape-Up" form.14 In this state, Goku describes him as much faster and, by complimenting his power, implies Good Buu may have also become appreciably more powerful than before. While in this form, he handles Goku (in his base form) without too much of a problem. Although it appears this form has some major side affect, as it caused Buu to fall into a deeper sleep than he usually would, one which he could not wake up from for few months. This may possibly be due to the fact that he overworked his body into this form. Mr. Satan and Pan absorbed In Dragon Ball GT, during the Baby saga, Buu absorbs Mr. Satan and Pan to have them hide from the Tuffle parasites. Due to Good Buu's differing nature from the original Innocent Buu, this is different from other absorptions, so Mr. Satan and Pan are still conscious inside Buu and this does not change his appearance. Battles Category:Characters